Blindsided
by Wolfblade88
Summary: A bolt of lightning has struck Astrid blind. How does she cope with this sudden change. The events of "Blindsided" through Astrid's perspective.


"Look out!" cried hiccup, jumping out of the way of the triple strikes attack.

Toothless jumped in front of his friend, taking up an offensive position. "Toothless no! We're trying to train it."

"How are we supposed to train it if we can't get close to it?" I asked, ridding atop of Stormfly. We had been out here for the past hour, trying to train the Triple Strike, but every time we try and approach it, it tries to stab us with its tail.

"I guess you can't blame it. The last humans it dealt with forced it to fight other dragons to the death."

"Hiccup," I sighed, "Maybe we should make room for the possibility that the Triple Strike is just…untrainable"

"We're making progress. We just need to find a way to get this guy onboard and have him fighting with us instead of against us."

The Triple Strike let out a roar and approached us. "Stormfly! Spine shot!" I called to my Nadder, shooting three spines at its feet.

"Look, we've delt with way worse."

"Snotlout doesn't count." I quipped.

"Good one, Astrid! I'll have to remember that," yelled Fishlegs from out of nowhere.

"Fishlegs!" I looked to the sky to see Fishlegs riding on top of his faithful Gronkle, Meatlug. "What brings you to the Valley of Pain?" I asked, genuinely surprised to see the hefty Viking in such a dangerous part of the island.

"Snotlout and the twins just got back from patrol and there are multiple storm fronts headed right for us. We need to lock down the Edge before they start to hit."

"Ok, but we're not done here." groaned hiccup. I watched Hiccup mount Toothless and sighed before taking to the sky, leaving the Triple Strike to flee into the woods.

* * *

On my way to the Stables, I noticed Snotlout standing on Hookfang like a ladder, fumbling with a sheet. "Snotlout, What are you doing?"

"I'm covering my "S!" What's it look like I'm doing?" he yelled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're supposed to be closing the dome and battening down the hatches." I ordered.

"Hey, I'm not leaving the "S" hanging' out in the wind."

"Snotlout!"

"Fine!" as he flew away on Hookfang, I saw his tarp fly off his "S" and into the wind, fallowed by a frustrated cry of annoyance from Snotlout.

I flew over to the Cliffside to see Fishlegs herding the Night Terrors into their enclosure. "Fishlegs, hurry! You need to get them into the stables." I ordered. "The storm-"

"I know, I know!" He interrupted. "My thunder to lightning calculations are never wrong. And according to them, well, let's just say it's-" Lightning arched across the sky closely fallowed by a deafening boom. "Really close." He jumped.

The twins flew up behind me, riding Barf and Belch. "What do you want us to do?" asked a concerned Tuffnut

"Just get to the clubhouse and don't move!" I ordered.

"Oh really?" sassed Ruffnut on the other head. "And who put you in charge, exactly?"

"We all voted Astrid "Storm Warden!" yelled Fishlegs from the ground below.

"Well I would like to rescind my vote. If that's the right word." Said Tuff, crossing his arms.

"Oh, sorry, too late. Now get going!" I ordered before flying off to finish my patrol.

* * *

Rain pelted the roof as thunder shook the building. Occasionally, lightning would illuminate the cracks between the hatches and the outside. We all sat around the clubhouse fireplace, waiting for Hiccup to return from the stables.

"Did you drop off the food and water at the stables?" I asked Hiccup as he entered the clubhouse from the pouring rain.

"Yep. Troughs are all full."

There was a grunt as Fishlegs closed the last hatch. "Well, the dragons are all cozy in their pens."

"Did you lock the main doors?"

"Astrid, Astrid." He chuckled. "Of course. Who would forget something like that?" A moment of indecision crossed his face. "I mean, I guess it's possible. But I would never…But then again, there's a first time fore everything."

I sighed in frustration. "I'll go check."

"Astrid, wait." Called Hiccup. But I was already out the door before he could finish his thought.

* * *

I rode the zip line towards the stable, landing with a forward tuck and roll. As I approached the stables, I herd a loud crash as a bolt of lightning set the stables roof on fire. I pushed open the door to the stables and began letting the dragons out of their stalls. "Alright, come on you guys! We're moving to the arena before this whole place comes down!" I was about to leave when I herd a small screech behind me. I turned and saw a lone Night Terror, trapped in a stall by some fallen scaffolding. I ran into the stables and began moving the debris from the gate. "What do you say we blow this joint, little guy?" Another bolt of lightning struck, shaking the whole building around me. I freed the terror and ran towards the door where Stormfly was waiting for me. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light and my world turned black.

There was a dull throb in my skull behind my eyes as I began to wake. I herd what sounded like muffled voices all around me.

"-Everything's peachy for you!"

I herd a growl to my left side. Was that Toothless? I thought

"Just an observation." I herd Snotlout squeak.

I groaned in pain, raising my arm in the darkness. "Hiccup?" I called out.

"You're ok. You're ok." He cooed, "I'm right here."

I opened my eyes as wide as I could, but the room was as dark as night. "Where? I don't see you." I moved to a sitting position from the floor. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"I uh- it's not." Stammered Hiccup.

"What are you talking about? It's pitch black."

"Astrid…"

"Hiccup. Hiccup!" I cried, jumping to my feet, trying to feel around the dark void. "I can't see any of you." I stumbled a bit as I tripped over something wooden. "Somebody say something!" I yelled, feeling scared.

"Oooh…. your hair looks really nice." Tuffnut said awkwardly from across the room. "I mean, considering all the fire and lightning and debris and…"

I felt a pair of hands rest on my shoulders. "Guys, let me talk to her." I herd Hiccup say close behind me. "Alone…"

There were some awkward agreements as I herd the remainder of my friends shuffle out of wherever I was. "She can't see…" I heard Tuff loudly whisper on his way out.

I let Hiccup guide me to a table for me to sit on. "What is happening to me?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's only temporary. Do you remember when Bucket lost his sight? He got it back."

"And now he wears a metal bucket on his head, permanently." I retorted, terrified at the thought.

"True. Well all I'm saying is… Oh Thor, what am I saying?"

"I know what you're trying to do. A-and I appreciate it Really." I stuttered. I felt his hand grasp mine as he helped me stand.

"Look, when there's a break in the storm, we'll fly to Berk and see Gothi." He promised, clasping both hands of his onto mine. I pulled away and turned hoping he didn't notice my blush. "She'll be able to help you. In the meantime, Astrid. You need rest."

"No!" I turned around, regaining control of my emotions. "We have to find Stormfly. She's out there alone. All of the dragons are."

"Don't worry about that right now." Hiccup ordered, grabbing my hands, guiding me back to the floor. "For now just rest."

I laid my head down onto the pillow I woke up with. "Hiccup? Are you still there?" I asked, praying he hadn't left.

"Yes. Yes. I'm here, Astrid. " He said, relieving me of my fear.

"Will you and Toothless stay with me a little while?" I begged. "Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." I heard toothless make a noise of agreement behind him. "We're not going anywhere. Are we, bud?" I herd Hiccup promise as I laid there, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up wondering why it was so dark until I remembered the events of last night. "Hiccup? Are you still there?" I called out, half expecting to be met with silence.

"I'm right here Astrid. Do you need anything?" called Hiccups voice beside me.

"Have you been there all night?" I asked, surprised. Turning in the direction of his voice.

"I was worried you might have woken up last night and needed something so I stuck around for a bit and may or may not have dosed off." He said sheepishly. "Which reminds me." I herd his prosthetic leg clink across the wood floor as he crossed the room. There was a soft splash of water from the drinking tank before he returned, taking a seat next to me. "Don't freak out, but I'm just going to wash your face."

I felt a hand cup my cheek and felt a cool rag slide across my forehead. "Hiccup, not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you washing my face?"

"Um…how do I put this…. Astrid, have you ever seen a raccoon before?" he asked, dipping the rag in the bucket next to him.

I felt my face heat up at that comment. "Is that what Tuffnut meant by that lightning and debris comment last night." I groaned, wondering how ridicules I actually looked last night.

"It's not that bad. I promise" Consoled Hiccup. "Besides, the ash helps bring out your eyes." He said, wiping away the last off the soot on my face.

"You're lucky I can't see where you are to hit you for that comment." I smirked.

"I wasn't kidding," he said, taking my hand to help me move. "You always had the nicest eyes."

* * *

"Ok. Thorston Blind Field Test, numero uno." Tuffnut said after I agreed to his stupid test. "Who is standing right in front of you?"

I scoffed at the stupidity of this man. "Tuff, I know it's you."

"She got it! She's fine everybody!" He cried out in excitement. "Oh, thank Thor. Phew. That was a close one."

"Guys, we can't worry about me right now. We need to find our dragons. They're still out there somewhere and obviously scared or they would have come back." I complained, crossing my arms.

"Guys, she's got a point." Agreed Hiccup. "We need to round them up before the next storm hits. Toothless and I will find Stormfly. Don't you worry." He said softly to me.

"Wha- And leave me here? I don't think so. I'm going with you."

"Sorry. Not an option."

"Listen, I'm more effective blind, than some riders, who shall remain nameless, that are fully sighted." I huffed, facing the direction where I last herd the twins.

"Is she looking at us?" questioned Tuffnut.

"She can't see." Whispered Ruffnut. "Hence, she cannot actually look. So, no."

"Astrid, there is no way you're flying in your condition. All right.? I am sorry. As leader, I am putting my foot down." 

* * *

As the wind blew past my ears, I herd Hiccup begrudgingly whisper to Toothless, "Remind me to never put my foot down again."

"I can still hear you, Hiccup. But I agree." I smirked. Suddenly, Toothless pulled upward causing me to lose my balance. I was about to fall backwards until I felt Hiccup wrap an arm around my waist pulling me forward.

"Whoa! OK, you've gotta hold on tighter." He ordered.

"Sorry I-"

"No, don't apologize." He interrupted. "Truth is, obviously, I'm glad you're here."

I pulled him into a tight hug and buried my face into his shoulder plate, hoping he wouldn't see me blushing. We flew in a comfortable silence before dismounting and continued the search on foot.

"Stormfly? Stormfly, come here, girl! Stormfly!" I called as Hiccup, Toothless, and I wandered through the woods.

OK, I'm thinking that, as jittery as the dragons were, they probably wanted to get as far away from the storm as possible." Reasoned Hiccup. "So, if we take this stream down towards the beach-"

"No." I interrupted. "I know my dragon, Hiccup. She's more worried about me than she is about herself. Which means she would be trying to find her way back to the Edge upstream." I took off running only to trip on a rock and fall. "Smooth move Astrid. " I thought to myself. "And in front of Hiccup too."

I felt a pair of arms break my fall and the pressure of what I think is Hiccups body on top of mine. A blush threatens to take hold as I feel his deep breathing on my face. "I uh-A-are you ok?" Stuttered Hiccup.

"Uh, I'm…I'm fine I stammered in return. We should probably get going?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was gonna…get going." I felt the pressure of Hiccup's weight leave my torso before he grabbed my hand, helping me to my feet.

Suddenly, I herd some faint rustling in the bushes behind me. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Hiccup.

"Something's coming at us." I began to walk towards the noise, listening for a clearer sound.

"Astrid, What are you doing?!" yelled Hiccup.

"It's ok… It's Stormfly!" I herd the familiar screech of my beloved Nadder. Immediately I stretched my arms out for a hug and soon felt the scaly texture I had grown use to. "There's my girl! Oh, I knew you'd come." I squealed, scratching her under scales. Suddenly, she pulled away and gave out a warning screech. "What is it girl? What's wrong?"

Immediately, I herd the familiar clicking of joints. "Hiccup! Above you!" I cried. As soon as I finished my call out, I was knocked off my feet as Hiccup tackled me to the ground. I got too my feet, trying hard to listen where the Triple strike was located.

"Ok, Astrid, there's a rock formation ten paces to your left." Yelled Hiccup. "Hide behind it and you'll be safe."

"Hide?! I'm not gonna hide! Stormfly!" I called, running towards the sound of my dragon.

"Of course she's not gonna hide. What was I thinking? She's Astrid." Groaned Hiccup.

I reached for Stormfly, but grabbed empty air. "Stormfly?" Suddenly, Something powerful lifted my up by my shirt and tossed me away. As I tried to get my bearings. I felt a pair of scaly appendages pick me up and tossed me to the side again. "I'm getting sick of this." I thought to myself.

"You stay!" commanded Hiccup before flying off on Toothless.

"Not fair, Hiccup. So not fair!" I yelled.

"We'll discuss it later!" he yelled before engaging the Triple Strike in combat.

"You need me. Admit it! Stormfly, come!" I commanded my dragon. "Stormfly?" I called, wondering why she wasn't next to me.

"She's ok. She's with me. We need her help." Yelled Hiccup. "And I can't fight this thing if all I'm doing is worrying about you."

"Fine." I groaned. "I'll hide. Exactly what an experienced Dragon Rider should be doing in a time of crisis." I wrapped my arms around my knees, waiting for the sounds of Hiccup getting his butt kicked to return.

"Great, now I'm just a baby sitting job for Hiccup." I thought to myself. "Is this what it's gonna be like from now on?" I herd a few more explosions before the Triple Strike retreated back into the forest.

"OK, let's mount up and get back to the Edge before that thing comes back." Said Hiccup, approaching me. I stood up dejectedly and walked towards the sounds of Toothless. "Uh, no, Astrid, that's Toothless. Don't you want to ride Stormfly?"

"I think she's made it clear, she doesn't want me riding her." I sighed.

"Astrid, she was protecting you. She didn't want you in that fight. It's pretty cool, if you think about it." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm having a hard time finding anything cool in all of this." I scoffed.

I began to walk away before I felt a hand wrap around my forearm. "Look, obviously, I can't even imagine what this must be like for you." Hiccup started. "You're… Well, you're Astrid. You're strong and invincible."

"Not anymore." I sighed. "What if this is it, Hiccup?" I turned to face him. "What if the rest of my life is like this? What then?"

"Then we'll deal with it." I felt him gently grab me by my forearms. "Just because you can't see doesn't mean that you're helpless."

"But that's exactly how I feel."

"Astrid, you and I have been through everything together." I felt Hiccup lower his hands until they were holding mine. "You don't think we can handle this? Astrid you have me." He gave my hands a gentle squeeze. "No matter what. Ok, whatever that means. Whatever you want it to mean. I am with you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always."

My heart melted at the sincerity of his words. He always knew just what to say. I felt his breathing increase slightly. Was he leaning into kiss me? A million thoughts raced through my mind. Is this finally happening? Does this mean he likes me back? Was that the Triple Strike I just heard?"

Fuck

It was.

"Do you hear that? I turned towards the noise.

"I didn't hear anything." Suddenly, I herd the clicking. Only louder this time.

"There it is again... Behind you!" I herd the Triple Strike Roar as Hiccup tackled me to the ground for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Ok, this guy has got to go. Now!" grunted Hiccup as he helped me up from the forest floor. "Toothless, distress call!" ordered Hiccup before a loud boom echoed through the sky.

Explosions shook the earth as I hid behind the Boulders Hiccup left me by. Suddenly, I felt rain fall from the skies. Just great. It was almost like a pattern to me at this point. There would be a small explosion, than the clicking of the Triple strike, than a thud from where it would hit the ground. "Wait…a Pattern. I'm an idiot for not noticing sooner." I scolded myself.

"Astrid! Thank Thor. All I could think about was-" started Snotlout, but I put up a finger to silence him.

"Do you guys hear that? It's that same sound before every attack."

"Uh, what is she talking about?" askedSnotlout.

"Uh, guys, a little help over here would be nice." Yelled Hiccup, through the rain. "We need to surround it. It can't hit us all at once."

I herd more explosions and clicks from the battle behind me as I formulated what was most likely going to be my demise.

"Stormfly! Come! Now!" I ordered, hoping my idea works. I hopped into her Saddle and took to the sky. "Stormfly, Spine Shots!"

"Astrid, What are you doing?" called a concerned Hiccup from below.

"I got this, Hiccup. I've been listening to you guys get your butts kicked and I'm sick of it." I explained. "Besides, I have this dragon figured out." I waited for the familiar clicking of an attack before ordering another volley of spine shots. I dismounted from Stormfly and pulled two of her spines from the ground. "Here goes nothing." I thought to myself.

"Astrid, no! Get out of there!" yelled Hiccup from behind.

"Quiet, Hiccup. I'm dealing with it." I snapped. I began slowly approaching the direction I herd the dragon growling from. Every few paces, I would click the two spines together. "That's it." I whispered to myself. Approaching the beast. I clicked my spines together a few more times before extending out my hand to begin it's training. I felt it's scaly horn rub against my palm and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"How'd she do that?" asked Ruffnut. "She can't see a thing."

"She doesn't need to. She's using her other senses." Explained Hiccup. "Hearing, touch, smell. Fallowing her gut."

I grinned to myself at Hiccups praise. Suddenly I herd a faint scream in the distance. "Speaking of which. I'm sensing something big and out of control heading for us. I stepped to the side and felt wind rush past my face as what sounded like Fishlegs and Hookfang crashed into the dirt.

* * *

"Ok guys, I'm going to escort Astrid back to Berk to see Gothi, and while we're gone, I want you guys to start training the Triple Strike. We'll be back in a few days." Commanded Hiccup as he helped me onto Stormfly's saddle.

"Why do we have to train the stupid dragon?" groaned Tuffnut from the void.

"So what you're saying Tuff, is that you DON'T want to be in control of a fire breathing, dragon/scorpion hybrid that can attack four things at once?" mused Hiccup. "I suppose if you don't want to, Snotlout cou-"

"Hold on a second there H, you had me at fire breathing." I heard the excited pounding of feet running towards the clubhouse before I turned towards where I last herd Hiccup's voice.

"Do you honestly think it's a good idea, leaving the Triple Strikes training in the hands of the twins while we're gone."

"Honestly, no. Which is why I asked Fishlegs to help them with it while we're gone." I herd the metallic click of Hiccup's leg locking into place before we took off for the long flight back to Berk.

* * *

We landed in Berk around sunset, based on how cool the air was from a few hours ago. "Hold on, I got you." I herd Hiccup say, grasping my hand to help me dismount.

"Hiccup. Thank you but, I've got it from here." I turned to walk towards where I thought Gothi's cabin was before I felt a firm tug on the neck of my shirt.

"Astrid, I'm sure you have this, but if I was to tell you that in five feet, you would fall 20 yards to the docks below. Would you believe me?" I swear I can hear the smirk on his face.

I wrapped my arm around his and let him guide me towards Gothi's hut. But not before giving him a slug in the arm. "Ow! What was that fore?"

"That's for being so smug about it." Hiccup lead me up a flight of stairs before knocking on the ancient wooden door of the healer's hut.

"Gothi, it's Hiccup. I need your help." Hiccup lead me into the building and guided me to a wooden stool to sit at. I herd the scraping of Gothi's cane on the ground, communicating wordlessly with Hiccup. "There was a storm, and I found her covered in ash and soot. She's completely blind."

In the darkness, I herd the clink of glassware and the splash of liquids in their containers as Gothi began to brew what I hope was medicine for me.

"Astrid."

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"Gothi said that this should heal you."

"Why do I feel a but coming?"

"But…" I felt his hand grasp mine and give it a comforting squeeze. "I need to drop it into your eyes…"

"And…"

"And it's going to burn. So I'm going to need you to trust me and not rip my arm out of its socket for doing this."

I gave a few deep breaths as Hiccup adjusted my head so that I was looking straight up. "I'm not going to countdown otherwise you'll flinch and won't get a full dose." He warned.

"Just…just get this over with." I felt a liquid drip into my eye before the burning began. Tears streamed down my face while my eyes felt like they were being roasted over dragon fire.

"Astrid, are you alright?" breathed Hiccup.

"Never better…" I whimpered.

"Good. Feel free to stop crushing my hand whenever. No rush." He groaned. I stopped focusing on my eyes for a moment to feel hiccups hand getting crushed in my death grip.

"Sorry, Hiccup." I apologized. I herd the drag of Gothi's feet on the floor, fallowed by a sickening pop and a cry of pain from Hiccup.

"Aaaaah!...Thanks Gothi." Sighed Hiccup. I felt a cloth began to wrap around my eyes, making me reach up reflexively. "It's ok. Gothi said to put some wrapping on it. Your vision should return in the morning."

Hiccup finished wrapping the gauze over my eyes before taking my hand again, leading me out of the healers hut. As we walked towards the village, I noticed we didn't stop once we reached the turn to my hut. "Hiccup, I may be blind, but I still know Berk enough to see we passed my house."

"Astrid, it's the annual fishing harvest. Half the town is vacant. Your house included. You're staying at my place tonight and we can return to the Edge tomorrow." I blushed softly at his choice of wording as we ascended the hill to the chief's hut. I entered the threshold, breathing in the familiar sent of the Haddock residence. Hiccup guided me up the stairs until I was in what I think was his bedroom.

"Hiccup. I'm not taking your bed. Where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about that now. You need your rest if you want your vision to return. Now sleep." I gave a huff of disappointment as I maneuvered myself on his bed until I was in a comfortable position.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, Astrid."

"Can you stay with me…one last time, until I fall asleep?" I felt Hiccup grab my hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Absolutely, whatever you want."

I laid there in silence, growing more and more anxious about tomorrow. "Hiccup…. I'm scared."

"It's ok to be scared…I'm scared too. I don't know what I'm gonna do if I don't have you to watch my back. But we're a team. We will get through this, just like everything else."

I smiled in the darkness. "I owe you big time for this. You know that?"

"Just get your eye sight back tomorrow and I'll call it even."

I moved to a sitting position, tracing my hand up his arm until I was cupping his face. "I'm serious. Thank you." I gave him a peck on the cheek before returning to my laying position. I quickly dosed off there after. The last thing I remember was Hiccup's thumb, lazily drawing patterns on the back of my hand.

* * *

I sat nervously as Gothi began to remove the bandages from my eyes. Suddenly, the room was filled with bright light and I could see the familiar face of Hiccup, looking worriedly at me. "Astrid, are you-"

"Looking at you?" I interrupted. "Seems like it."

"Thank you, Gothi." Hiccup sighed in relief. I stood up and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, hoping to convey how grateful I am to him for helping me through this ordeal.

* * *

I sat down at the edge of the dragon stables, admiring all the colors the sunset had to offer. The things you begin to appreciate when you lose sight for a few days. Suddenly, I herd the familiar clink of Hiccups prosthetic as he approached me. Wordlessly, I patted the space next to me, inviting him to join me. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I turned to face him. "I'm fine, Hiccup. You can stop worrying about me now."

"Oh, I never stop worrying about you." He admitted. "That's just the way it is."

"Yeah, yeah," I turned away, suddenly unable to keep eye contact. "I guess that goes for me too."

I felt a bump to my side as Hiccup slid next to me. Closing the distance. I gave him a friendly elbow to the side, earning a chuckle from him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, fighting the butterflies in my stomach.

"Sure."

"Um… Back in the forest, when we were… Well, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Were you about to…" I blushed at the thought.

"Oh uh…" I noticed Hiccup began to turn a very nice shade of scarlet. "So you felt that, huh? I thought maybe I got away with it." He stammered.

"Well, why didn't you." I asked, making eye contact.

"Oh…oh…" mused Hiccup. "Well, I… It wasn't perfect. And I always thought that if it ever happened, uh…and yes, I've thought about it a lot. Uh, it had to be perfect." He confessed.

I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden shyness. He was always his cutest when he was on edge. I looked out towards the horizon one last time. "Well, this seems pretty perfect to me."

"Yeah? Yeah, I guess it does." He agreed, turning to face me.

We closed the distance as his lips pressed against mine. Perfect was an understatement. His lips moved in sync with mine as fireworks exploded in my head. When we pulled apart, I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We stayed there, wordlessly enjoying each other's presence as the sun disappeared over the horizon.


End file.
